


Kisses for Wishes

by SafelyCapricious



Series: Wish with a kiss [2]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Be Careful What You Wish For, F/M, First Kiss, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SafelyCapricious/pseuds/SafelyCapricious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been two years since Sarah had to bargain for sleep, and Jareth still hasn't come to collect. </p>
<p>It's only a matter of time really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses for Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! It's best if you read the first in this series, but if you'd like to just jump right in all you need to know is that Jareth granted a wish for Sarah and all she had to trade was a single kiss. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy. Let me know if you catch any errors, I'm beta-less so it's always a possibility. And let me know if there's anything I should've tagged for!
> 
> Enjoy.

She loves Katherine like a sister, she really does. Sarah has had to be a part of other formal family affairs, though this is her first wedding, and the media had led her to expect much more drama. 

There is very little drama. 

The Maid of Honor definitely has a fair bit to do, so there is some drama. But not as much as she’d expected. 

It’s nice.

Her dress is a gorgeous teal color that’s actually called something pretentious like Oasis. It flutters, and she has spent a good fifteen minutes just twirling and enjoying it. Before, obviously, the wedding itself. 

The wedding itself is gorgeous, and she might cry a little bit. 

She’s sipping some of the white wine, because as much as she might prefer red she knows she’s not allowed to spill anything on the dress, so white will do, and contemplating other times she’s been this dressed up.

She can name the times easily on one hand. The first one may or may not have happened in a real sense, but she has a memory of the most terrifying and exhilarating ball of her life, twirling with a King, so she’s going to count it. 

It’s been two years since she finished her masters thesis in a small Irish town. Two years since she bargained a kiss for some sleep. Slightly less then two years since she realized he said he would’ve done more for a kiss and she wants to slap her past self upside the head. But, well, it had been enough to make her survive, so she could take it.

She wonders, for a moment, if time moves the same way for him as for her — given his thirteen hour clock she somehow doubts it. Maybe he won’t come to collect until she’s old and grey? That would be hysterical. She can clearly visualize him grimacing as he leans down to get a wet old lady kiss. 

She snickers to herself before Katherine drags her back to the present, insisting that all the brides maids join her for a dance. 

By the time she returns to her seat and her wine, her thoughts are on the here and now. Most specifically, on how fun a fling with the dark haired groomsmen might be. She doesn’t want anything serious but fun, yeah, she could have some fun with him.

So of course that’s when he shows up.

She’s alone at the table one moment, and then there’s a warmth against her side and a hand curled over the top of hers. 

She jerks enough at the appearing contact that she spills her wine. At least it was white.

Sarah turns to scowl at whoever has snuck up on her, only to find herself unwilling to say something as she meets mismatched eyes. 

He’s twinkling at her. He is definitely twinkling at her. 

She snaps her mouth shut and snorts out her nose, turning away and turning her nose up at him. She keeps him in her sight out of the corner of her eyes though, she’s not an idiot. Not anymore.

She’s put out that he’s there, but honestly, she’s mostly just shocked that he just appeared and didn’t make a storm take out all the lights and then explode in the center in a tornado of glitter. 

And now she’s laughing a little hysterically. Okay, she might have had slightly more wine then she’d first thought. Or the fact that she hadn’t really had time to eat at all today is finally catching up to her.

He manages to keep his calm face through about two minutes of giggle-snorts before he finally huffs, put out. 

“Darling, what is so funny?”

She clamps a hand over her mouth and tries to contain herself. But then she finally takes in what he’s wearing — sparkly shirt open halfway down his chest with flowing poofy sleeves and black leather pants — and she looses it again. 

He’s doing his best not to look disgruntled but he most certainly is, as the girl he came to whisk off her feet giggles herself to tears. 

Eventually she stops laughing at him and stands up. He rises to join her, disgustingly graceful. She holds out a hand and grins, impish, “Wanna dance?” 

His hand is warm in hers as it slips into her grip and pulls it to his mouth. His kiss is soft, and draws a shiver down her spine. And also makes her mind whirl. 

She grins, widely at him, “I can’t tell if you’re getting worse at this in your old age or if you just don’t think I’m paying attention. That counts as your kiss, mister.” 

He jerks up, “No.”   
She shrugs a shoulder, grin still obnoxiously wide, “I don’t make the rules. You got one kiss, I got sleep. That was a kiss. You just kissed me.” 

He draws her closer, hand still grasping hers, “I got one kiss from you.” 

She shakes her head, grin wide and what some might term ‘shit-eating’, “Uh-uh, you got one kiss, direction was not indicated. We are even.” 

He’s a line of heat in front of her, and she can’t help but glance down and, yup, the pants still hide as little as her memory tells her. Her cheeks are red when she meets his eyes again, and he looks slightly less upset. 

“Do I still get a dance?” 

She shrugs and slips her free hand onto his shoulder, “Depends. What will you wish for in return?” 

His teeth are bright white and look sharp in the light. She finds herself anxious to know what he’s going to say, stomach tight and skin too warm.

Which means that of course that’s when one of the other bridesmaids, Jennifer, appears. 

“Sarah! Come join us for this dance! Oh hey, who’s your friend?” Her eyes cast judgement as they sweep up and down the Goblin King, though she does offer Sarah a wink when her eyes reach his, well. Sarah finds herself blushing again.

“Right, of course. I’m on my way.” She disentangles from him surprisingly easily, and clasps Jennifer’s elbow, vaguely worried about retribution as she drags the other woman towards the pulsating crowd on the floor.

She glances over her shoulder as she goes, and there he is, leaning against, well, nothing really, and looking at her contemplatively. He offers a small wave that reminds her of how he manipulates dreams at his finger tips. She shivers and is glad for the warm press of bodies as she’s dragged into the middle of the mess. 

When she next looks up he’s gone. 

____

It must be past three am when the festivities finally draw to a close. She’s glad that she’s part of the bridal party because she’s staying at the hotel the reception was hosted at, unlike most of the other guests. 

She’s walking up to her room, heels in hand, and only stumbling a little. 

It was a good wedding, a good day, she’s so happy for Katherine. 

Humming the refrain of the last song that was playing, something she vaguely remembers from when she was younger but doesn’t know any of the words to, she opens her door and slips in. Heels falling from her hands with a thud as she goes to starfish on her bed. 

She’s contemplating if it’s worth it to try to get out of her dress or to deal with the inevitable pain of waking up with her bra still on when she hears it. Tinkling bells followed by shattering crystal and what is probably a ton of glitter dropping to her floor. 

She groans and stays face down for a moment before sighing and motivating enough to roll over, though she still remains flat on the bed. 

The blush comes quick, because he is still wearing the leather pants, and not much else. Curiosity proves it’s own motivator and she sits up enough to see that he’s not even wearing shoes. 

The blush doesn’t go away, but she does arch an eyebrow and meet his eyes. 

They stare for what feels like an eternity to her drunk mind, before the room starts to tilt and she has to close her eyes. 

He chuckles and she opens her eyes to glare at him, pointing a finger, “Don’t make like you won something! I’m drunk so staring contest wins aren’t legal!” 

His laugh is like the tinkling bells that heralded his arrival. “Sarah, dearest, you wound me.” 

She pouts and rubs at the bridge of her nose, mumbling to herself, “Not yet, but I might.” 

And then he’s sitting beside her. She’s pretty sure he didn’t even walk over. He’s such a cheat. “Now, about that kiss.” 

She rolls her eyes and pushes, fruitlessly, at his shoulder, fingers only lingering slightly on the warm skin, “You already got the kiss you bargained for.” 

His hand cups her and draws it across his chest to rest over his heart, “Are you really so heartless?” 

She shrugs and after a few moments of trying to pull her hand back gives up, “I learned the game from you. Besides, I don’t want to have to kiss you. I want to want to kiss you. Getting a kiss because of a wish isn’t the same as sharing a kiss.” 

His hand loosens and she’s able to get hers out of his grasp. She immediately stands up, only stumbling lightly, and makes her way to the bathroom, grabbing her pajamas on the way in. 

The mood has soured for her and she doesn’t want to think about it. 

He’s gone when she comes out. 

____

It’s about a week later that he approaches her while she’s sitting in a park, reading. He’s dressed…normal. Well, normal for him. Which is to say that it’s modern, but it’s still ostentatious. He clears his throat when he reaches her, lets her glance at him before gesturing at the bench. 

She nods, slightly confused, and watches as he sits. 

He doesn’t say anything for a long time, and eventually she tries to go back to her book. She gets to the end of the chapter, though she knows she’ll have to go back and reread it to make sure any of it stuck, and she’s finally done. 

“Uh, it’s a nice look on you?”

The grin he shares with her is, well, sweeter, then she expected and she blanches. “Thank you.”

This isn’t right. This isn’t right at all. 

She reaches out to check his temperature, thoughtless and worried. “Are you possessed?”

He blinks and reaches up to tug her hand down, kissing the back of it when it reaches his mouth. She blinks, “Hey!” And the grin he shoots her is sharper and more him. Strangely it makes her relax. 

“I thought this was what you wanted. Someone normal.” 

She tries to tug her hand away, awkwardly smoothing her hair with her other hand, “What? No.” 

He tilts his head, bird like, and waits, and sure enough she’s soon gushing words. 

“I don’t — this is because of the other night? Look, I just, being coerced into doing something doesn’t make it — it’s not — I don’t want to be forced to do things. That doesn’t mean I want you to be…Not you. I like — I probably shouldn’t say that to you should I? But I guess it’s true. I like you, when you’re, you know, you.” 

He brushes another kiss across the top of her hand, grin smug. “Does this mean you won’t make another wish?”

She shrugs and gives up trying to get her hand back, “I mean, I might. But…more…” She huffs out a breath, unsure how to phrase it, before inspiration strikes. 

Her nose wrinkles and she considers, and then nods to herself. “Goblin King.” 

He straightens, hand tightening on hers slightly and face going serious. 

She lets out a breath, “Jareth.” 

He blinks, long lashes catching the light, and looks at her through them for a moment as she steels herself. 

“Jareth. I wish you would kiss me, on the mouth, right now, if you want to. In return I will kiss you.” 

His grin is all sharp teeth and light as he uses the leverage of her hand to tug her towards him. “I will take that wish and grant it.”

His mouth is warm and wet and comforting, and she gives as good as she gets. 

And the only time she ever regrets starting it is when she wakes up, bed covered in glitter and all of the hot water used up. And then she just makes a wish.


End file.
